


DeadPool

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [16]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	DeadPool

"I love you Jaune Arc," Blake had her head resting on his shoulder, "We can fight this."

"You're right," Jaune voiced over x-rays of his chest, "Cancer's only in my liver, lungs, prostate, and brain. All things I can live without."

"What if we I told you: "We can make you better?" Roman was asking Jaune wearing a hoodie. A clip was a silhouette of him walking through a club then into an alley, "We can give you abilities most huntsmen only dream of. Make you a superhero."

"Just promise you'll do right by me," Jaune was in a gurney, "So, I can do right by someone else." A flash of Jaune and Blake lying in bed appeared, "Don't make the supersuit green, or animated!"

The next scene was Jaune suspended by his arms being punched. Drowned in motor oil. Suffocating in a glass chamber.

"On thing that never survives this place," Adam looked down at him, "Is a sense of humor."

"Oh, we'll see about that PoshSpice," Jaune smiled as he was restrained in the bed." Adam walked away, "Oh come on, you're going to leave me in here with Less Angry Winter Schnee."

Cinder punched him in the face.

EXPLOSION!

I wanna shoop baby

A man in a red suit was singing along, kicking his legs over the highway he was sitting on. When he then stood up and dropped himself into a passing car.

The red suit began punching and breaking bones along to the beat of the song. The music was replaced with screams when the car rolled onto its sides. Other sedans opened their doors revealing men inside with guns. The window struggled to roll itself down.

"WAIT!" He held his hands out of the window.

"You may be wondering why the red suit? Well it's so bad guys can't see me bleed. This guy's got the right idea!" he pointed to one of them, "He wore the brown pants!"

Jaune did a twirl as he jumped into the air and shot them.

"Daddy needs to express some rage," he said in a lower voice as he landed.

X gon give it to ya

A motorcycle drove by shooting wildly at Jaune.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Jaune stared at the shooter through the hole in his arm.

A man drew a knife and ran to Jaune, but Jaune had two swords a they needed a new home. In his stomach.

"UGH!" He thrusted the air.

WITH GREAT POWER, appeared across the screen.

Jaune was sitting ontop of a body, surrounded by more dead bodies, inside a bathroom with blood coating the walls.

Jaune was bisecting people with his swords in a narrow hallway.

Cinder was holding Ren by his neck against the wall.

Jaune hit Adam with a fire extinguisher and tackled him through a burning pillar.

COMES GREAT IRRESPONSIBLITY...

Jaune was in a strip club.

Then he had a naked Blake pinned to the wall. While she moaned with every thrust.

An all metal Ironwood looked down at Jaune before backhanding him into a car. Ruby sat on the hood of a car with a raised eyebrow.

"It reeks of old lady pants in here," Jaune slipped on a pair of rubber crocks.

"Sounds like you got a dick in your mouth," Glynda commented prompting Jaune to leave the room.

Jaune removed his hood finally revealing his disfigured face.

"Oh," Ren gasped, "Motherfucker, you are hard to look at."

"Like a testicle with teeth?" Jaune nodded.

"You look like a Nevermore face-fucked a topographical map of Vale."

"Exactly," Jaune downed a shot.

Jaune was seen sword fighting with Adam.

Jaune did another twirl in the air when he shot three guys with one bullet.

He stood back up, deeply inhaled the smoke from his guns, "OOOOOH," he moaned, "I'm touching myself tonight."

DEADJAUNE

"You. Are. Haunting," Ren continued, "You look like an avocado had sex with an older avocado..."

"Thank you..." Jaune sighed.


End file.
